Final Fantasy XIII: origins
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: From l'Cie to a champion of Etro to savior, let's turn back the hands of time and see how it all started.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Square Enix does.

A\N: This is my very first fanfiction so let me know how I did, thanks. Also me like me recommending music to my stores. Because it's my first fanfic, Each Chapter gets it's own theme.

Recommended song: Ashes of Dreams (Nouveau) from NieR

**Chapter 1: Lost Childhood**

Today is happy day in the house of Farron. It's Claire's twelfth birthday that day, her farther, mother and Serah was there on her special day. Claire's farther pulled out a big present and handed it to his lovely daughter "Happy birthday Claire, I hope you like it." The young girl happily accepted the present from her farther. She wondered what in it, Was there a large doll in it? No she was never really in to dolls. No that's more of Serah's thing. "Hay sis aren't you going to open it? " The sound of her little sister's voice broke Claire out her deep thought, she smiled at Serah and started opening it. To her surprise she found a black _DRESS,_ a long sleeper with a pink interior, sleeveless halter top, one long glove for her left arm, thigh-high stockings, and plump shoes. Young Claire gave her dad the _are you kidding me _look "Claire you can have at least ONE dress, you have nothing but boy outfits AND this is one of a kind."The twelve-year-old looked down on the outfit, her farther must have worked really hard to find this. "OK dad I'm going to try it, give me a sec." As Claire when up stairs there mother looked up at her happily, finally to get to see her daughter in a dress "You know dear its your fault that she keeps dressing up as boy, the only girly thing she wares it that black hairband." The farther turns to his wife with a socked look on his face "WHAT!? Why me!?" "Because you keep telling her your war stores before and you keep playing catch and sports with her. You basically treat her like a boy. " Claire's farther has no remark for that and simply gave an embarrassed groan. "OK EVERYONE I'M COMING DOWN! " Everyone eagerly turns towards the stairs to see Claire is a dress for the first time. "WOW big sis you look great!" The birthday girl blushed at the complement from her little sister "T-Thanks Serah." "Oh Claire me and mom have one more gift for you" surprised by this she wonders what can the next one be "Here you go sweetie." Her mother gave a small jewelry box, opening it she fond a black collar with silver studs and a silver feather pendant. "I think that will go very with your outfit" Claire smiled at her mother and agreed to put it on. After eating the birthday cake her farther had mission go to with Guardian Corps, but before left he took a family photo. But little did they know that it was the last Family photo the will ever take.

Three weeks later her father was killed in action trying to save his fellow soldier. When the news came about his death she horrified,

she couldn't believe it that he was gone. She felt that her heart was ripped out, he was here not to long a go but now hes gone and never to see him again. After hearing his death Claire hadn't gotten out of the outfit her farther gave her on birthday. Claire could see her mother in the living room crying over the death of her husband, it broke Claire and Serah's hearts to see there mother is such a state. Thinking of what to do to make her mom fell better, she felt a tug on her black dress. It was Serah"Why don't we give mom a hug, I always fell when you hug me." The older sister thought this was a wonderful idea. Claire and Serah walk towards there sadden mother hand in hand"What is it dears?" The Farron sisters just smiled and climbed on to the couch and wrapped there mother"Thank you" touched by there actions returned the hug "No problem" they said in unison. The next day was the day of the father's funeral, the ones in attendance was her, Serah, there mother and the friends her farther made when he was in the Guardian Corps. After the preacher finished with his eulogy, they lowered his casket she can feel own heart lower with it. One of the soldiers walked towards them with something in his hands, She recognize what it is. His gunblade the Blazefire Saber, she saw it before, her father showed it to her once and said that one day this gunblade will be hers when she grows up, the soldier placed the gunblade in her hands and said that her father would want her to have it. Memories of father rushed in her mind, memories of them playing together, memories of them laughing together and a the most important memory the life lesson he taught her _It's not a question_ _of can or can't. Somethings in life, you just do._ Teardrops fall on to the gunblade, Claire has been trying not to cry but she can't hold them back any more, Falling to her knees Claire holds the Blazefire Saber close to her chest and lets all the tears start falling, she can fell the worm arms of her mother and little sister around her "Daddy" And then she lets out a heart braking sorrowful scream.


End file.
